Luigi saves the day
by purpletwist
Summary: Mario is stuck in bed sick with a cold, Luigi is the only one who can cure  with a home made soup. Mean while Koopa has his own problems to deal with. Based off the Super Mario Super show series


Greeting, thi s fan fic is based off the Super Mario super show and it the reason while I'm calling Peach Toadstool instead of her real name, and I'm giving it a 80's feel, so don't get all in a bunch when I'm pull something that doesn't make sense ( that's what most cartoons of the 80's had in common).

so enjoy this random little story

* * *

A regular day in the mushroom kingdom was about to begin for the Mushroom people except for one.

The Mario Bro's Mario and Luigi, Princess Toad stool and Toad who were staying at toad's house were tending to a sick Mario. Mario for some reason caught a cold and was sneezing powerful sneezes it blew Toad off his feet. the poor little mushroom landed with a squeak.

Princess Toad stool was trying to bring Mario's fever down while Luigi held a bowl full of ice water.

"Gee Mario I've never seen you this sick since we lived with Mama" Luigi stated.

" AACCHHOOO!" Mario sneezed, the plumber turned to the Princess and his brother "well" he said grabbing a tissues from the night stand and blowing his noses " at least Koopa not planing anything". Princess Toadstool wiped Mario's forehead with a cold cloth

" let hope he's not" she said .

Mean while at Koopa's castle unaware to our hero's King Koopa is also Sick with a cold, he sat on his throne in the throne room with a blanket wrapped around his body, his nose runny red and each time he sneezed furniture would fly or a poor little Beezo would end up flying out the window

" of all the rotten luck" Koopa cried " how did..did.. AAACCCHHHOOOO!" as he sneezed he jumped in his chair " end up sick?". he unwrapped himself to grab a tissue that was on a small table next to him with it he blew his nose.

back at Toads house Mario sneezed again. Luigi then snapped his fingers

" I know what will cure Mario" he said. Toad and the Princess turn to him

" what is it Luigi " Toad asked

" Mama's Pizza Cure Soup" Luigi said The Princess and Toad looked at each other Mario on the other hand knew what his brother was talking about

" it's a recipe our mama would make when we were sick" Luigi said, he took off to the kitchen " and I know how to make it" he pulled a Chief hat out of his green cap and a apron out of his side pocket and tied it on. The plumber reached in one of the tall cabinets for a large pot, the he zipped over to the fridge taking out the tomatoes, onions and cheese. Then he zipped over to the lower cabinets taking out some spices. placing them on the counter he gasped

" Leaping lasagna!" he cried

" What?" Toad came running in

" there's no Garlic" Luigi lifted up a tomato to see if it was under it.

" why you need Garlic?" The mushroom asked.

" Garlic is the main ingredient in Mama's Pizza cure Soup". The plumber explain, he untied his apron and hanged it on a hook, and took off his chief's hat and stuffed it back in his green cap and put it on his head " with out it i can't make the soup".

Princess Toad stool walked in the kitchen hearing every thing

" I know where you can get some garlic" she said , she pulled a map out from her sleeve unrolling it on to the floor, she pointed on it " here in Garlic gardens" Luigi looked at the map

" You sure?" he asked

" Luigi you wanna help Mario get better right" she asked

" yeah but Garlic garden seems too far away and.." he started to make up a excuse to not leave the house

" I'll go with you Luigi" Toad said.

" good idea" the Princess exclaimed, then the three heard Mario sneezed and a vase of flowers came soaring in, the trio ducked at the vase smashed into the wall breaking into pieces and water spilled all over the floor. Princess Toadstool went over to the mess and begun wiping it up with a cloth.

" I'll stay here with Mario" she said.

Right" Toad agree. Luigi wiped his fore head

" I got a bad feeling about this" he said.

* * *

yeah this is my first at writing a Mario fanfic and to be honest I liked the Super Mario Super show ( since I got one of the Box sets)


End file.
